Super smash bros. boom/trophies
Here are all of the trophies from Super Smash Bros. Boom yoshi baby mario and baby luigi Trophy.png|yoshi baby mario and baby luigi snes super mario world (1990) 3ds mario tennis open (2012) sonic Trophy.png|sonic Sega Mega Drive Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Sony PlayStation 3 Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II (2012) blue pikmin Trophy.png|blue pikmin NGC pikmin (2001) 3DS pikmin 3 (2012) cosmo Trophy.png|cosmo 4kids sonic x Ep53 4kids so long sonic garry lyon Trophy.png|garry lyon TV the footy show comic mario the comic (2012) Grandma Toadstool Trophy.png|Grandma Toadstool DIC super mario bros super show harry hedgehog Trophy.png|harry snes Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) GBA Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) harry potter Trophy.png|harry potter book harry potter philosopher's stone (1997) TV harry potter and the deathly hallows part 2 (2011) mama luigi Trophy.png|mama luigi DIC super mario world DIC mama luigi mamma mia Trophy.png|mamma mia play mamma mia (2008) sonic the werehog Trophy.png|sonic the werehog PlayStation 2 Sonic Unleashed (2008) PlayStation 3 Little Big Planet (2008) Toadbert Trophy.png|toadbert DS Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (2005) DS Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (2009) thomas Trophy.png|thomas Book Thomas the Tank Engine (1946) TV WWII movie (2014) sir topham hatt Trophy.png|sir topham hat book The Three Railway Engines TV Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) james Trophy.png|james book Thomas the Tank Engine (1946) TV Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) peter sam Trophy.png|peter sam book Four Little Engines (1955) TV Blue Mountain Mystery (2012) slime Trophy.png|silme TV Nick book silme 2 (2012) fire mario Trophy.png|fire mario nes super mario bros (1985) wii u new super mario bros U (2012) go on green Trophy.png|go on green TV go onger Rick Astley Trophy.png|rick roll'd song rick roll'd smash luigi 2 Trophy.png|smash luigi NGC super smash bros. melee (2001) smash luigi Trophy.png|smash luigi NGC super smash bros. melee (2001) the king Trophy.png|the king cd-i Link: The Faces of Evil (1993) cd-i Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon (1993) Tiara Boobowski Trophy.png|Tiara Boobowski Sega Saturn sonic x-theme (Cancelled) comic Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 138 yoob Trophy.png|yoob DS Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (2005) Mario Trophy.png|mario arcade Donkey Kong (1981) wii u new super mario bros. U (2012) banjo Trophy.png|banjo N64 Diddy Kong Racing (1997) Xbox 360 Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie (2010) conkerTrophy.png|conker GBC Conker's Pocket Tales (1999) Xbox Conker: Live & Reloaded (2005) harry Trophy.png|harry snes Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) GBA Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) james cook Trophy.png|james cook comic mario the comic (2012) nazo Trophy.png|nazo 4kids sonic x Rayquaza Trophy.png|Rayquaza GBA Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Versions (2002) wii super smash bros. brawl (2008) smb3 bowser fight arena Trophy.png|fight arena nes super mario bros 3 sonic and sally Trophy.png|sonic and sally DIC sonic satam sonic x Japanese Trophy.png|sonic x Japanese 4kids sonic x Mario Trophy2.png|mario arcade Donkey Kong (1981) wii u new super mario bros. U (2012) Luigi Trophy.png|luigi arcade mario bros (1983) wii u new super mario bros. U (2012) cars 2 Trophy.png|cars 2 TV cars 2 (2011) fang Trophy.png|fang Sega Game Gear Sonic Triple Trouble (1994) PlayStation 3 Sonic Generations (2011) honey Trophy.png|honey Arcade Sonic Championship (1996) Sega Saturn Fighting Vipers (1995) Jeff Trophy.png|jeff snes EarthBound (1994) wii super smash bros. brawl (2008) mama mr. L Trophy.png|mama mr. L red Trophy.png|red the happy man Trophy.png|the happy man TV ow tv 3DS ow tv 3d thomas 2 Trophy.png|thomas Book Thomas the Tank Engine (1946) TV WWII movie (2014) wiggles Trophy.png|the wiggles TV the wiggles young link Trophy.png|young link N64 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) 3DS The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3d (2011) Link Trophy.png|link NES The Legend of Zelda (1986) wii The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (2011) Ganondorf trophy.png|Ganondorf NES The Legend of Zelda (1986) 3DS The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3d (2011) hyper knuckles Trophy.png|hyper knuckles Sega Mega Drive Sonic 3 & Knuckles (1994) megaman Trophy.png|megaman Midna Trophy.png|Midna wii The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess rosalina Trophy.png|rosalina wii Super Mario Galaxy (2007) 3DS mario kart 7 (2011) saria Trophy.png|saria N64 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) 3DS The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3d (2011) The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Trophy.png|The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess wii The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess toon link Trophy.png|toon link GBA The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (2002) DS The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (2009) wii Trophy.png|wii young Ganondorf trophy.png|toon Ganondorf NGC The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (2002) zelda Trophy.png|zelda NES The Legend of Zelda (1986) wii The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (2011) zero Trophy.png|zero fox Trophy.png|fox snes star fox (1993) 3DS star fox 64 3d (2011) falco Trophy.png|falco snes star fox (1993) 3DS star fox 64 3d (2011) Harry T Trophy.png|Harry T N64 paper mario (2000) kirby Trophy.png|kirby game boy Kirby's Dream Land (1992) wii Kirby's Return to Dream Land (2011) krystal Trophy.png|krystal snes star fox (1993) 3DS star fox 64 3d (2011) Link The Cat Trophy.png|link the cat wii The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess marth Trophy.png|marth roy Trophy.png|roy sam newman Trophy.png|sam newman TV the footy show wolf Trophy.png|wolf snes star fox (1993) 3DS star fox 64 3d (2011) ado Trophy.png|ado snes Kirby's Dream Land 3 (1997) dedede doll Trophy.png|dedede doll 4kids Don't Bank on It (2002) Dr. Toadley Trophy.png|Dr. Toadley DS Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (2009) Flying Spuirrel Mario Trophy.png|Flying Squirrel Mario Wii-U New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) Mario and Propeller Luigi Trophy.png|Mario and Propeller Luigi Wii New Super Mario Bros Wii (2009) Mario Kart 7 Trophy.png|Mario Kart 7 3ds Mario Kart 7 (2011) metal mario Trophy.png|metal mario N64 super mario 64 (1996) 3DS Mario Kart 7 (2011) NES link Trophy.png|NES Link NES The Legend of Zelda (1986) Fierce Deity Trophy.png|Fierce Deity N64 Majora's Mask (2004) Goombario Trophy.png|Goombario N64 Paper Mario (2007) Goron Trophy.png|Goron N64 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Wii The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess power star Trophy.png|Power Star N64 Super Mario 64 Wii Mario Party 8 Sam Lew Trophy.png|Sam Lew TV The Everyone Show skull kid Trophy.png|Skull Kid N64 The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Wii Link's Crossbow Training the hate man Trophy.png|The Hate Man TV Ow TV Wendy O. Koopa 2 Trophy.png|Wendy SNES Super Mario World Wii-U New Super Mario Bros. U Whomp King Trophy.png|Whomp King N64 Super Mario 64 Wii Mario Party 9 yoshi Trophy.png|Yoshi holding Mario's Cap DS Super Mario 64 DS imagesefrhugdsf.jpg|Yojojo TV Waybuloo Bowser's Shell Trophy.png|Bowser's Shell NES Mario is Missing DS Power Mario Kart 2nd Go Dark Pit Trophy.png|Dark Pit 3DS Kid Icarus: Uprising Gold Mario Trophy.png|Gold Mario 3DS New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) Sliver Luigi Trophy.png|Sliver Luigi 3DS New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) Paper Mario Trophy.png|Paper Mario N64 Paper Mario Wii Super Paper Mario Peach and Toad Trophy.png|Peach and Toad NES Super Mario Bros PL Watch Mario Kart Gold Pinguman Trophy.png|Pinguman T.N.T. Trophy.png|T.N.T. YogoTrophy.png|Yogo TV Waybuloo Doctor Trophy.png|Doctor TV Mama Luigi and Mario's Boring Adventures Glitch Pokemon Trophy.png|Glitch Pokemon Game Boy Pokemon Red and Blue DS Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Ice Mario Trophy.png|Ice Mario Wii Super Mario Galaxy Shy Guy Trophy.png|Shy Guy NES Super Mario Bros. 2 3DS Mario Kart 7 Category:trophies